Tokyo Blues
by camiiko no puniishment
Summary: El equipo Alfa de Fuerzas Especiales, tiene una nueva misión: Salvar Tokio de una bomba nuclear.


**Saludoooooooooos! Camiko No Punishment viene a ofrecerles una nueva historia! Esta vez mi mente loca tiene para ustedes espías, valor, coraje y amor! A LEER!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **El hombre sin meñique**

 **Bosque de Aokigahara, al Noreste del Monte Fuji, prefectura de Yamanashi, Japón**

 _-Teniente...estoy en posición-_

El Teniente Syaoran tenía más de cincuenta minutos inmóvil, casi sin respirar con el fango hasta el cuello. Gracias a la súbita intercepción en el comunicador de su francotirador, el plan se puso en marcha.

 _-Bien White Bird, ¿Blue Bird? ¿Red Bird?-_ Volvió a hablar Syaoran a través de su comunicador auricular. Al juzgar el tono de voz, todos apretaron sus armas. El Teniente estaba tenso. Usualmente bromeaba durante las operaciones, pero esta vez era distinto.

- _Blue Bird en posición_ \- Un peli negro al cual las estrellas le conferían un tono azulado a su cabello, se encontraba oculto por un gran tanque de agua, aferrando su navaja de combate.

El Sargento Kurogane, un elemento crucial para la misión por su amplio conocimiento y experiencia en explosivos, corpulento como un roble, trabajaba en un detonador con una habilidad excepcional para su tamaño. Planeaban hacer volar un rango de seis kilómetros cuadrados.

 _\- Red Bird en posición-_ Susurró al auricular tan pronto estuvo listo el botón detonador.

 _-Recibido. Equipo Alfa movilizándose_ \- Anunció el Teniente Syaoran a la red de comunicación de sus superiores.

El equipo Alfa de operaciones especiales estaba en una misión crucial. Se había hallado vía satelital la más grande fábrica de cocaína del clan Yakuza Reed.

El clan Reed había pasado desapercibido para la Secretaria de Defensa de Japón, hasta que comenzaron a realizar actos terroristas por todo el país . Ahora, habían amenazado con construir una bomba nuclear que arrasaría con Tokio y para evitarlo, tenían que cortar de raíz la fuente de suministros económicos más importante.

Syaoran había recibido la misión de nada más y nada menos que el Primer Ministro. Incuso le había hecho una reverencia. El Teniente había salido airoso, con los hombros cuadrados luego de tal honor, pero al reconocer el peso de lo que se le veía encima se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor relegar a alguien más la misión.

La idea se descartó casi de inmediato por si sola. El era el Teniente de las Fuerzas Especiales. El Equipo Alfa. No había nadie más calificado.

Días después, tenían sus traseros húmedos entre el fango y la lluvia. Se encontraban en el bosque de Aokigahara. Famoso por sus leyendas respecto a los miles de suicidios suscitados todos los años, nadie se acercaba. Ese lugar se creía maldito. El perfecto lugar para montar una tamaña fábrica de drogas.

Si conseguían hacerla volar toda con explosivos, podrían mellar seriamente el ingreso anual del clan, que ascendía normalmente a 15 mil millones de dólares.

Con ese dato en mente para darse fuerza, el Teniente comenzó a movilizarse entre el fango y luego a rastras al compás de los sonidos de los animales de la noche. No percibía a sus subordinados, pero sabía que avanzaban con el en la penumbra.

Entre los cuatro militares, habían formado un perímetro cuadrado de contención en caso de que algún Yakuza escapara. No podían dejar a nadie con vida. Los Yakuza se caracterizan por su alto sentido de la lealtad. Los bastardos se cortaban los dedos ante la traición, literalmente. Jamás huirían para salvarse. Sería inevitable enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, esa noche tendrían que enterrar cadáveres desmembrados o calcinados.

Syaoran pensaba que habría sido mejor un pentágono de perímetro, pero recientemente había fallecido un miembro de su equipo durante otra misión, y no habían encontrado un sustituto suficientemente preparado para el puesto.

Se escuchó el chocar de dos metales enfrentándose y luego un golpe seco. Blue Bird había dado muerte al primer Yakuza. El sonido de la descarga completa de un rifle con silenciador, le hizo aguzar sus sentidos. White Bird había dado con sus objetivos. En algunos segundos comenzarían las explosiones simultáneas preparadas por Red Bird y tendría que comenzar a pelear.

De pronto todo se iluminó como si se hubiera hecho de día súbitamente a causa de las explosiones. A Syaoran, la onda de expansión de las diferentes bombas casi lo mandaron al suelo. Era la señal. Tenía aquel maldito zumbido en los oídos, pero no se sintió desorientado. Lo habían entrenado para ello. Podría bailar el valtz entre bombas y cadáveres. Inmediatamente se dispuso a correr en busca de sus propios objetivos.

Se topó de frente a un grupo de Yakuzas armados hasta los dientes. Degolló cinco gargantas antes de que el primer matón levantara su pistola contra el. Recibió ese disparo en la pechera anti balas como si nada, y se abalanzó contra su oponente, enterrándole en la nuez de la garganta su cuchillo. Sostuvo el cuerpo antes de que cayera para usarlo como escudo, pero tuvo que aventar el cadáver a otro Yakuza que se acercaba con una ametralladora, esperando que perdiera balance. Así fue. Le propinó una patada en la cabeza y luego se dejó caer con todo su peso para inmovilizarle. Sacó su pistola y le disparó en la cabeza. Tuvo que limpiarse de sus gafas de visión nocturna un poco de materia cerebral antes de incorporarse y enfrentarse al siguiente hombre, al que ni tiempo le dio de parpadear cuando el Teniente le hizo girar sobre su eje de un puñetazo para luego enterrarle su cuchillo en las costillas. Esto hizo al bastardo caer boca arriba. Le remató con un balazo entre las cejas.

Al alba, el aire olía a carne quemada y a tierra mojada. Con la lluvia se entremezclaban grumos de cenizas. Los altos mandos confirmaron con el dron de vista infrarroja que no quedaban mas que cuatro fuentes de calor humanas vivas a la redonda, que era Syaoran y su equipo. Era hora de la retirada. El Equipo Alfa había luchado cuatro horas seguidas y ahora había un total de ciento treinta y seis Yakuzas por enterrar. La fábrica, quemada hasta el último centímetro. La misión había sido un éxito.

* * *

 ** _Li Trade Center, Tokio, Japón._**

-Y con estos números concluye la misión. Es decir, perdón, la junta- Carraspeó Syaoran. Agitando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto, con algunos ojos aun puestos en el mientras cruzaba la gran puerta de cristal. Salió a toda prisa de la sala de reuniones en el Li Trade Center.

Mientras caminaba, soltó un suspiro. Debía tener más cuidado con sus palabras. Siempre regresaba a la oficina distraído de las misiones. En especial cuando era en otra prefectura, o en otro país. A veces incluso realizaban incursiones en el pacífico….o en un desierto lejano.

Una fuerte palmada en la espalda lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Soltó un juramento.

-¡Eriol!-

-¡Teniente!- Eriol arremedó el tono semi colérico de su Superior. Cuando no estaban de misiones, usualmente se llamaban por sus nombres. Eran amigos de toda la vida.

-¡El demonio te lleve! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- Que fácil era sacar a Syaoran de sus casillas.

-Vengo a informarle de nuestra siguiente misión. ¿Tiene un momento en su aburrida agenda de hombre de negocios para exponerle los detalles?- Eriol amplió su sonrisa perfecta.

Syaoran Li es por definición un magnate. Al morir su padre, se convirtió en la figura más importante e influyente dentro de las familias que dominan la economía y cultura del continente Asiático desde tiempos ancestrales.

Sin embargo, su poder en Japón, llegaba hasta donde topaba el de los Yakuza. La mafia japonesa.

Terminó trabajando en conjunto con el Servicio Secreto de Japón para poder proteger a los suyos de esos sanguinarios. Con sus propios recursos y con la dirección de la Armada Imperial Japonesa, se creó un nuevo sector; el Equipo Alfa. Fuerzas Especiales dedicados a desmantelar poco a poco al crimen organizado. No estaba en el plan que el se convirtiera también en espía y militar. Pero lo que era provisional se convirtió en su modo alterno de vida. El Sub Teniente Hiraguizawa y el se han seguido y cuidado mutuamente las espaldas desde niños. La razón por la cual Eriol entró también al Servicio Secreto.

Se revolvió sus cabellos castaños como la caoba. -Soy como Batman-

Había vuelto a pensar en voz alta.

-¿Dijo algo Teniente?-

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa. Se le formaron hoyuelos en las mejillas. Negó con la cabeza -¿Los demás nos esperan en la oficina?-

Subieron al elevador. Syaoran presionó el botón del piso 110. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se encontraban frente a un pasillo amplio, de alfombra gris. La luz del sol entraba de lleno por amplios ventanales que daban vista hacia la Torre Tokio. A lo lejos se apreciaba la punta del monte Fuji. Al fondo del pasillo, había una enorme puerta con tallados de dragones entachonados con oro y jade. La oficina de Syaoran.

Eriol ajustaba el proyector para poder pasar algunas diapositivas. Entraron el Capitán Fye y el Sargento Kurogane e hicieron al Teniente el saludo militar, para luego desplomarse en los amplios sofás de cuero negro. Todos seguían cansados de la misión pasada.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar con la junta del día de hoy.- Dicho esto Syaoran tomó el descansa-brazos del sofá en donde estaban sus subordinados como asiento y le asintió la cabeza a Eriol. Señal de que debía comenzar con la presentación.

Eriol tomó el señalador de la mesa, y dio inicio. Una imagen apareció rebotando, giró, parpadeó y se colocó en el centro de la diapositiva.

El Sub Teniente carraspeó por ello. Apenas se estaba familiarizando con aquello de hacer presentaciones en Power Point y había estado practicando las "transiciones". Fye se rió en voz baja cuando Kurogane lanzó un improperio al aire. Syaoran suspiró por enésima vez en ese día clamando paciencia a los cielos. Había que ver, su equipo era un estuche de monadas.

\- El es Fey Wang Reed- Eriol inició con tono severo. – El líder de la banda Yakuza del momento. Es la primera foto que el satélite o los drones han podido capturar de su persona-

-Ciertamente, no dudo porqué el tipo no había mostrado su rostro. Es realmente horroroso- Escupió Kurogane.

Todos en la sala rieron.

-Si ciertamente Sargento, es horripilante. Pero te reirás más con la información que les traigo el día de hoy aparte de eso. La gente del Servicio de Inteligencia ha logrado contactar un desertor de los Yakuza, que promete información que nos llevaría directo a la captura de Wong Reed.-Eriol calló. Esperó a que está información ahondara en sus compañeros antes de continuar.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Concluyó Fye.

-Y por eso nos envían a nosotros- Concluyó Kurogane.

-A la persona que veríamos le llaman "El Hombre sin meñique"- siguió Eriol.

Syaoran alzó la ceja. - Un desertor de los Yakuza. A los hombres que desertan o traicionan les cortan los dedos pero… alguien que desafía a Wong Reed debería estar muerto-

-Nosotros iremos al club nocturno que el frecuenta. Llamaremos su atención. Haremos las preguntas adecuadas… pero bien puede ser una trampa y ….-

-Y nos descuartizarían inevitablemente con un corta uñas - Interrumpió Fye en todo despreocupado. Con su sonrisa siempre serena .

-Fye… tu puedes matar a alguien con un sacapuntas. Aceptaremos la misión- Dijo Syaoran medio en broma medio en serio.

Eriol continuó. Su voz ahora era grave. Ya no había cabida para bromas. Después de todo, esta misión era crucial para el fin en general: salvar al país de una amenaza nuclear.

\- Hoy a las veintitrés horas, el informante estará en un club nocturno al otro lado de la ciudad. La misión: ¡Apoderarnos de la información que nos llevará a la desintegración del Clan Yakuza Reed, de una vez por todas!-

* * *

 _ **Veintitrés horas**_

Syaoran había montado todo el numerito. Iba en la limosina Cadillac, ataviado de su mejor traje, en compañía de Eriol. Como Jefe, lo habían mandado por delante. Los demás estarían cuidando las espaldas por si algo salía mal.

Debía hacerse pasar por un snob desbocado que buscaba despilfarrar su herencia recién adquirida en mujeres y alcohol. No sería difícil, tenía apenas veintiocho años recién cumplidos, y sus facciones varoniles pero un tanto finas, atraían incluso a los hombres.

A partir de su llegada, ordenaría buscar al Hombre sin meñique para invitarlo a su despilfarro. Planeaba marearlo con alcohol y luego sacarle la información como se le saca jugo a una naranja. Tenía tacto para manejar a las personas, después de todo era un hombre de negocios. Todo iría bien. El Servicio de Inteligencia le había asegurado que habían seguido al informante por semanas, y no había razón para sospechar que pudiera tenderle una trampa al Equipo Alfa.

Aunque… ¿No era sospechoso que un hombre que ya fue mutilado por desertor… quisiera volver a deshonrar a los Yakuza tan desesperadamente?

El sonido de la pesada puerta de su limosina blindada al abrirse, le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse de encima el mal presentimiento que lo invadió.

Syaoran ojeó rápidamente a quien le había abierto la puerta. Era un chico moreno, incluso más alto que el mismo, quien estaba varios centímetros por encima de la media. Ese hombre parecía desencajar en ese lugar, solo que no sabía porque. Desvió la mirada con vistas a la entrada del club nocturno.

-Vamos Eriol- Su Subteniente le iba pisando los talones hasta que se sentaron en unos amplios sillones de cuero barato y rasgado, en cuyo centro había una mesa circular con un tubo, destinado para las bailarinas exóticas. Syaoran inmediatamente hizo pedir botellas de champaña, invitando rondas del mejor alcohol de la casa a todos los presentes. No pidió prostitutas. Sabía muy bien que todas o casi todas eran víctimas de la trata de blancas de los Yakuza.

El plan era atraer con el escándalo al informante. Así se había entablado con los agentes que arreglaron el encuentro, para saber a quien debía de pasarse la información.

De la nada, se acerco un mesero anciano. El poco pelo que conservaba, era gris y estaba grasoso, mojado de sudor. Portaba una gran manta blanca doblada en el antebrazo. El Subteniente le dio un codazo nada sutil a Syaoran.

El mesero mostró sus dientes casi negros en lo que parecía una sonrisa retorcida.

-Mi señor exige un millón de dólares, por acceder a hablar… Y un millón al terminar–

Se giró un poco señalando sutilmente en dirección a otra mesa del área VIP de aquel club nocturno podrido. Un hombre de aspecto oriental, de cabellos largos, le alzó la copa a nuestros agentes a modo de saludo. Ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con lentes oscuros. La mano que sostenía el vaso de cristal opaco, no tenía dedo meñique. Amputado desde la base. Ese debía ser el informante.

Eriol y Syaoran se miraron de reojo. No les había sido informado que el Hombre del Meñique querría una suma tan desorbitante. Pero igual Syaoran se encogió de hombros. Tenía mucho más para gastar. Del interior de su saco de satín negro, sacó un fajo de billetes bastante gordo. Se lo extendió no con cierta renuencia al mensajero. Éste continuó mirándole con la misma sonrisa de dientes repugnantes.

-También quiere… que hablen en un lugar más privado- Syaoran esta vez no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua. Pero el show tenía que continuar. Sentía que no tenía la mejor parte del trato, aunque ya tenían segura la información.

-El cuarto privado, pues… no importa lo que cueste- Añadió esta vez, con altanería e impaciencia. Arto de que le impusieran condiciones.

-Sakura, otro privado- Oyó una esbelta muchacha desde el camerino. Ella suspiró, se paró de inmediato del banquito en donde se había sentado minutos antes. Se tocó el labio y dio un respingo. Le dolía. Esperaba que no se le hinchara demasiado. Ya había dejado de sangrar. El cliente al que le realizó el privado antes, había deseado sexo oral, y cuando ella le dijo el precio éste la abofeteó y salió del cuarto como satanizado.

Se volvió al espejo de cuerpo entero. Alisó sus largos cabellos castaños. Comprobó que los lazos de su corsette rojo estuvieran firmemente amarrados, y salió con paso vacilante hacia el cuarto privado.

¿Cómo sería su nuevo cliente? ¿La abofetearía? ¿Trataría de…

Paró en seco su caminar. No… sabía que nadie la podía tocar. Su precio era exorbitante. Nadie podía o quería pagar más que un baile privado. Por aquella razón en su pasado, se había dispuesto así.

Entró por una puerta lateral. Ataviada con una máscara platinada, solo dejaba ver un atisbo de sus orbes esmeraldas, y sus labios carnosos y rosados. Agarró el tubo inmediatamente, y comenzó lentamente la danza erótica, al compás de la música.

En el primer giro, se topó de bruces con un hombre que rayaba en lo divino. Eso no lo vio venir, y trastabilló un poco. El siguiente giro, lo hizo más lento, para tener la excusa de verlo mejor. Más detenidamente. El hombre parecía salido de un sueño. Se había quitado la corbata. Se había abierto el saco, y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa blanca. Ambos pectorales se le marcaban, al igual que cada cuadro de su abdomen, a causa del sudor y seguro algunos tragos derramados. Se imaginó siendo seducida por los fuertes brazos musculosos de aquel hombre de mirada dorada, que la veía ahora intensamente. Cuando chocaron miradas, Sakura volvió a trastabillar.

Al terminar el baile, siempre quedaba desnuda. Era parte de su coreografía. Pero ahora que aun conservaba toda su lencería, e incluso la máscara, se sintió totalmente expuesta y a merced de esos ojos ámbar tan cautivadores.

Syaoran había quedado perplejo desde el instante en que la chica atravesó la pared.

De pronto, el precio que había pagado por unos minutos en ese cuarto, se le habían hecho nada. Le habían bajado una diosa del olimpo para que bailara para él.

No se veía como otras chicas que había visto trabajar de prostituta. No se veía ni un atisbo de miedo…. Bailaba con sensualidad dolorosa, casi orgullosa. Como si perfectamente supiera que su belleza era arrebatadora. Se le olvidó el verdadero propósito de su estancia en aquel cuarto privado.

-Tu precio fue… realmente estúpido… -Syaoran tuvo que tragar en seco para poder continuar hablando. –Habría…pagado con mi vida, este encuentro-

La puerta del frente se abrió bruscamente. La música ruidosa y el ambiente vulgar de fuera, trajeron de vuelta a Syaoran a la realidad como agua fría. Se reprendió mentalmente. Se había dejado llevar, había actuado como un depravado. Todas las chicas de ese club eran esclavas de los Yakuza. Sintió su erección palpitante y creciente. Esto lo ofuscó todavía más.

Entraron varios hombres armados. El Hombre sin meñique hasta el final. Syaoran se paró alarmado, pero el informante lo mandó sentar con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia a los matones de caras raídas que había traído consigo. El Teniente se llevó la mano al primer botón de su camisa. Lo presionó. Era un intercomunicador. Eriol, afuera, sintió la vibración del botón. La reunión ya estaba llevándose a cabo, pero debía estar alerta. Así lo habían dispuesto entre ellos. Si el botón vibraba otra vez, el resto del Equipo Alfa entraría en acción.

El Hombre sin meñique, estaba por pronunciar la primera palabra de tan crucial conversación, cuando algo en el aire del ambiente le molestó. Cerró la boca de golpe. Miró a sus hombres. Algunos estaban visiblemente incomodos. Otros miraban a la prostituta, que había detenido su baile en cuanto los demás hombres entraron.

-Está bien, pueden divertirse con la puta. Pero en voz baja y si comienza a gritar noquéenla- El informante hizo un gesto con la mano de apuro , para correr a sus hombres hacia el otro lado de la habitación .

-Sabes que no puedes tocarme, Meñique- Sakura habló por primera vez. Estaba segura de que cuando escuchara su voz, sabría quien era y ordenaría a sus hombres que se fueran. No podían tocarla. Ningún Yakuza tenía derecho.

-Comprarte es un lujo que nadie de este mundo puede darse, entonces te violarán- Sentenció el informante sin mirarla siquiera. Como si estuviera dando por terminado un asunto trivial.

Sakura palideció, mientras retrocedía poco a poco a la esquina de la habitación. Algunos Yakuza comenzaban a frotarse vigorosamente la entrepierna para provocarse una erección más rápidamente. Se oyeron varias cremalleras abrirse.

-N...no, esperen. Meñique, te matarán. Los matarán.- Sakura apeló por ultima vez con voz temblorosa. De hecho, no se había dado cuenta de que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Syaoran, ya incomodo, trató de interceder amablemente por la chica.

-Quizá no sea lo apropiado para… hablar de nuestro asunto- Convino.

Pero el informante se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Syaoran apretó los dientes.

A Sakura ya la habían atrapado entre cuatro para sujetarle los brazos y las piernas. Pataleaba como una yegua indomable. Otro, le rasgó la tanga y el corsette con una navaja.

El teniente se paró como un resorte. Desenfundó la pistola. Quitó el seguro lentamente. Apuntó al grupo de hombres, sin embargo, su mirada retadora estaba fija en el informante. Dejó en claro que no necesitaba ver a sus objetivos directamente para acertarles un balazo. El Hombre sin meñique, sacó con su mano buena una pistola de entre su ropa y apuntó directamente a la ceño fruncido de Syaoran. Sus hombres, al ver esto, soltaron en el acto a la chica para tomar sus propias armas. Eran suficientes como para dejar a Syaoran como alfiletero en una sola ráfaga de balas.

El informante comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Esto desconcertó a Syaoran, a quien le habría encantado haber llevado consigo una bazooka como para abrirle un hueco en la panza a ese estúpido. A ver si reía entonces.

-Me has ahorrado el tener que inventarte datos falsos. Ciertamente, estoy aliviado y agradecido contigo. ¿Sabes que tu gente ha hecho demasiadas preguntas difíciles de contestar? La respuesta a lo que quieren, serás tú, en una bolsa de cadáver-

Todo pasó muy rápido. Syaoran tocó por segunda vez el comunicador de su camisa. Al informante ni tiempo le dio de accionar completamente el gatillo. Ya estaba muerto. Como todos los Yakuza en la sala.

A través de la escotilla, habían penetrado siete balas. En un edificio alto, a un kilómetro de distancia se encontraba Fye ya desarmando su rifle de largo alcance. Vestía el uniforme del Equipo Alfa, totalmente negro.

 _-Aquí White Rabbit. Siete objetivos. Siete bajas. Teniente a salvo-_ Informó Fye a la red de comunicación.

Sakura, sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía. Se quitó de encima los cadáveres que habían caído encima de ella. Estaba bañada en sangre. Aún temblaba, pero ya no por lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle. Si no por lo rápido que todo sucedió. Iban a violarla y entonces…

Le echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, pero se le revolvió el estómago al ver las cabezas estalladas. El aire olía a pólvora.

Syaoran entró en su campo de visión. Se le acercaba. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda e intentó cubrirse en vano con sus pequeñas manos.

Syaoran soltó una risotada.

-Que maravilla, una prostituta decente- Soltó ácido y mordaz el Teniente.

Sakura no podía creer semejante soltura de descaro. A lo largo de tantos años de abuso, había logrado salvar algo de dignidad y orgullo. Alzó la barbilla y estuvo a punto de soltarle todos los improperios que se sabía, cuando él, ya a un escaso metro de ella, se quitó el saco y se lo lanzó.

¡¿Ahora se portaba como un caballero?! ¡¿Era un psicópata o que?! ¡Había asesinado a siete hombres en un parpadeo sabía el demonio como y se comportaba como si nada!

-Vienen más hombres- . Syaoran ya tenía la pistola cargada. Se posó delante de ella para protegerla de lo que fuera que se avecinaba.

A Sakura le cambió la expresión de vivo odio. ¿Por eso es que se había acercado tanto hacia ella? ¿ Para protegerla?

Sakura decidió ayudarlo a el entonces. Se le ocurrió algo. Comenzó a tantear la pared de madera en la que estaban acorralados. Sabía que en algún lado había un una madera suelta, que le permitiría abrir un pasadizo al callejón de atrás del burdel.

Encontró el pasadizo. Una diminuta puerta se abrió detrás de ellos. Sakura apenas pudo jalar al Teniente por la camisa para arrastrarlo fuera, cuando entró una veintena de hombres con ametralladoras.

 _-Aquí White Rabbit. El Teniente desapareció de mi campo de visión-_ Avisó alarmado Fye.

 _-Blue Rabbit, procediendo con maniobra de emergencia-_ El Sub Teniente se encontraba protegido por una mesa de madera, mientras abría fuego a discreción.

 _-Red Rabbit en posición de rescate-_

Eriol sacó del interior de su chaqueta una bomba de humo. La aventó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo esperando que la cortina de humo le hiciera invisible como objetivo. Afuera, Kurogane esperaba con auto patrulla. Un lamborghini negro mate que con sus acabados rojos no pasaba para nada desapercibido. El sargento pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, dejando los neumáticos tatuados en el asfalto.

Syaoran estaba apuntando firmemente su pistola a la entrada del cuarto privado, protegiendo a una bella señorita (o bueno… ¿Prostituta?) y al siguiente, se encontraba en el callejón contiguo al club nocturno. Había caído sobre su trasero, así que se levantó dolorido de golpe. Sin molestarse en limpiarse el lodo, giró sobre sus talones y por un instante se quedó embobado prendado de la mirada esmeralda de la chica, enmarcada por unas rizadas y abundantes pestañas negras. Se sintió estúpido y desvió la mirada.

Ya volvía a fruncir el ceño. Pensó Sakura. Sabía que estaba enojado. Lo que sea que se estuviera concretando en aquella reunión, se había ido al traste. Se compadeció por el un instante.

Syaoran estaba irritado. Apenas comprendió que la misión había sido un fracaso. Y todo porque una mujer lo había distraído en sobre manera.

 _-Teniente-_ Se oyó en el aire. El botón comunicador de Syaoran.

 _-Estoy vivo. Caminaré al punto de encuentro-_ Syaoran se arrancó el botón de su camisa del coraje. Pudo haber muerto esa noche, y habría sido totalmente en vano. No como su antiguo camarada del Equipo Alfa, que murió heroicamente evitando así el asesinato del Emperador.

Se terminó de abrir la camisa y se revolvió el cabello.

Habría muerto en vano. Por una distracción. Por un testigo sin importancia. Por una…

Por una prostituta

Volvió a mirar a la chica. Ella le sostuvo la mirada a través de la máscara, inquieta.

-Quédate con mi saco. Si lo vendes a su precio, quizá puedas alejarte de esto por un tiempo- Syaoran le dedicó una mirada significativa pero sin carga alguna de lujuria, dando entender a que se refería. Exclamó un quedo "Adiós" a modo de despedida, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba en dirección al final del callejón, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, Syaoran llegó a la junta que convocó para su equipo, embutido en la misma camisa y pantalón con que había ido a la misión. Ni siquiera se había molestado en afeitarse. Los ojos enrojecidos, y marcadas ojeras, delataban la noche en vela que había pasado el Teniente.

Y es que no había podido pegar ojo, su mente había estado divagando entre la misión fallida, y entre las curvas de aquella preciosa vendedora de caricias.

Suspiró. No creía volver a verla nunca.


End file.
